Chemistry
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Kagome stresses over a big chemistry test and Inuyasha just makes things worse. Now he gets to see just how stressful these tests can be. While Inuyasha helps Kagome study chemistry, will the two of them discover a different type of chemitry between them?
1. Chemistry

**I took the Chemistry Regents last week and it was **_**pure torture **_**and now I'm stressing on whether I passed or not. But it inspired me to write this since Kagome's always going back to her time for one test or another, so I decided it was time for Inuyasha to see just how stressful these tests can be (hey, I rhymed :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha sat against the well, waiting for Kagome to come back. She had said she was going to come back today and Inuyasha was losing patience. Miroku came a few minutes later to see how he wa doing.

"Inuyasha, sitting by the well isn't going to make Kagome come back faster," he said.

"Well she's taking too damn long," Inuyasha complained, "I'm gonna go get her." With that, Inuyasha jumped into well. Miroku sighed.

"Well," he said, "This should be interesting."

**In the Modern Era**

Kagome sat at her desk, reading her Chemistry notes for a big tests she had tomorrow.

"In any redox rection the substance that undergoes oxidation-arrrrggggg..." Kagome groaned at the ridiculously hard chemistry work. To make matters worse, there was a knock at her window. And only one person knocked at Kagome's window.

"It's open Inuyasha," she said. Inuyasha opened the window and stepped into Kagome's room.

"Where have you been?" Inuyasha snapped, "You said you would be back today."

"I forgot I had a big Chemistry test tomorrow and I need to study," Kagome said wearily, scribbling something on her paper.

"What's so important about it?" Inyasha scoffed. Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha, a look of fury on her face.

"If I don't pass, I'll have to go to summer school!" Kagome shouted, "And if I go to summer school that's means less time to find the jewel shards and then you'll come here and annoy me to come back and I'll have to take the test again in summer and you'll annoy me about the test and this is too much stress!" Kagome broke into tears, putting her head on her desk. Inuyasha hated to see Kagome cry.

"Come on Kagome, don't cry," Inuyasha said putting a hand on her shoulder. Kagome shrugged it off.

"You don't care what I'm going through!" Kagome sobbed, "Finding jewel shards, fighting demons, keeping up with school work, dealing with my friends who won't _shut up _about my love life-which is nonexistent-, and you always going off to see Kikyo-" Kagome suddenly stopped talking, realizing what she just said. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise.

"It bothers you when I go to see Kikyo?" he asked.

"Oh what do you care!" she said, turning to look at Inuyasha again, tears streaming down her face, "Just leave me alone!" Inuyasha stepped looked down, his silver bangs covering his eyes.

"I do care," he said, so quietly that Kagome barley heard him. Kagome wiped away her tears.

"You do?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"If I knew me going to see Kikyo bothered you so much I..." Inuyasha trailed off, looking up at Kagome, "But why does it bother you?" Kagome avoided Inuyasha's amber eyes.

"Because I..." Kagome whispered, "I've-I've fallen in love with you." Inuyasha's black eyebrows shot up.

"You-you what?" he asked, not sure he heard right.

"I love you okay!" Kagome shouted, "But you love Kikyo so forget it-" Kagome was silenced by Inuyasha's lips on hers. Her dark brown eyes widened in shock, the fluttered shut as she kissed him back. Inuyasha backed away a bit and said, "I love you too," he whispered. Kagome blinked, not believing what he just heard.

"You-you what?" she asked. Inuyasha grinned, his fangs showing.

"Now you know how I felt when you said it," he said, "I love you Kagome." Kagome's face broke into a smile as she threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck in a hug.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," she said. Inuyasha hugged her back.

"Now how about I help you with this Chem-it-see," Inuyasha suggested. Kagome giggled as she pulled back.

"Chemistry," she corrected.

"Yeah, whatever," Inuyasha said with a shrug. Kagome handed him a book.

"Read me the questions," she told him. Inuyasha looked at the book and raised an eyebrow at the confusing symbols and numbers. He got a headache just looking at it.

"Geez," he said, sitting cross-legged on the ground, "No wonder you're stressed. I'm getting a headache just looking at this stuff."

"Just read the questions," Kagome said with a smile. And so they began their study session.

* * *

Inuyasha stayed overnight at Kagome's house that night. He slept next to her in her bed, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist and Kagome snuggled into his chest. He woke up however to see Kagome gone and a note in her place:

_Gone to school. Wish me luck on my test. I love you._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

So Inuyasha stayed at Kagome's house waiting paitently for her to return. When she finally came back, Inuyasha was sitting cross legged in the living room, holding Buyo by his front paws and making him do a funny dance. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the scene before her. Inuyasha was so easily amused. Inuyasha looked at the doorway when he noticed Kagome's scent.

"Hey Kagome," he said, letting go of Buyo. Buyo, seeing his chance for escape, bolted out the room.

"How was your test?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome grinned and hugging Inuyasha with such force that they both fell to the ground, Kagome on top of Inuyasha.

"So I'm guessing you did good?" Inuyasha said.

"I got a perfect score!" Kagome said happily, "Thanks for helping me study."

"Keh," Inuyasha shrugged, "No problem."

"Well, I think you deserve a treat for helping me," Kagome said. She leaned down and captured Inuyasha's lips in a deep kiss. Just as Inuyasha was getting into it, Kagome backed away grinning and shaking a small bag in her hand.

"I brought your favorite flavor of ramen on the way home," she said. Inuyasha's smile widened and he said, "Maybe you should stress over tests more often." Kagome punched his shoulder playfully.

"Well I get ramen if I help you, don't I?" he said.

"Yes," said Kagome, "And you get this." And she kissed him again. As they kissed Kagome mentally thanked the subject Chemistry. Because it brought out the chemistry between her and Inuyasha.

**Well, there's my story. I know the ending was corny but I couldn't resist :) Wish me luck on my Chemistry Regents :) Please Review!**


	2. Taste

**I PASSED MY CHEMISTRY REGENTS! WHOOOOO! (does happy dance :P) Okay random moment over. I was so happy that I decided to do one more chapter for the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Kagome was in the kitchen making Inuyasha and herself some of the ramen she had bought. Inuyasha was sitting at the table, looking through Kagome's Chemistry textbook, trying to understand some of the gibberish.

"How do you do this crap?" Inuyasha said, "There's so many weird symbols and numbers. How did you pass?"

"I'm still questioning that," Kagome laughed, "It's easier when someone teaches it to you. Most of the time."

"Can you show me how?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure," Kagome said, lowering the flame on the ramen and walking over to sit next to Inuyasha.

"That's the periodic table you're looking at now," Kagome said.

"The what?" Inuyasha asked with an adorable look of confusion.

"It has all the elements, like gold," Kagome said pointing at the symbol Au.

"What is the Au there for?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's the symbol for gold," Kagome explained. he began teaching Inuyasha most of the easier symbols like Zinc or Helium. She had to stop however to take the ramen off the stove and pour it into bowls. Inuyasha ate in hungrily.

"Inuyasha, at least chew before you swallow," Kagome said, eating her own ramen. Inuyasha ate a bit slower. But only a bit. Kagome rolled her eys, but couldn't fight a smile as she ate her ramen.

"You got some sauce on your mouth," Inuyasha said. Kagome grabbed a napkin from the middle of the table and wiped her mouth.

"Other side," Inuyasha said. Kagome moved to wipe it off, but Inuyasha reached it first. He leaned foward and licked it off, grinning at Kagome's look of surprise.

"I think you have some too," she said quietly, "Here." Kagome leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha. Inuyasha grinned as he deepened the kiss. Kagome tasted like ramen and something that was just uniquely Kagome. When they parted, Inuyasha grinned.

"My favorite flavor," he said.

"Ramen?" Kagome asked.

"Mm-hm," Inuyasha said. Kagome punched his shoulder playfully.

"And you," Inuyasha added.

"Well if you had to choose, what taste better, me or ramen?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"I can't choose both?" he asked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, irritated, "Are you saying you like ramen more than you like me?"

"Will I be sat to hell if I say yes?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome's raised eyebrow answer his quesstion.

"Inuyasha si-" Kagome's order was cut off by Inuyasha's lips on hers. Inuyasha grabbed her waist, deepening the kiss as tongue slipped into her mouth. Kagome melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha pulled back a bit saying "I like your taste better." Kagome smiled, playing with Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha purred, nuzzling into Kagome's neck. Kagome smiled and said, "I should pass my chemistry tests more often."

**There's the end of **_**Chemistry**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
